


My Type

by virtual_ink



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Kid Jackson, Kid Mark, M/M, Piercings, Platonic Markson, Popular Jeon Jungkook, Popular Park Jimin, Rugby Union, Tattoos, Underground Rap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtual_ink/pseuds/virtual_ink
Summary: “I can’t figure it out.”“What?”“My type.”“Not everyone has a type.”“Yeah; but everyone has turn ons, right? Physical ones.”“Yeah…”“So what’s mine?”Jimin smirked at me.“Man you’re oblivious.”“What?”“I know your type.”I looked at him, questioning. He leaned across the table, lowering his voice.“Bad Boy.”//I'll be uploading the first chapter soon! Stay tuned!





	My Type

Hey everyone! 

This is my first fic on AO3 and I'm hoping that at least a few of you are intrigued. 

Now I'm not going to promise that this won't be a little cliche, but I like a little bit of cliche. 

I'm going to try make this fic as unique as possible. I promise. 

I should also mention that I'm from New Zealand, so the school system I'm going to use in this fic is going to be very different to what a few of you are used to. Also; the sport I'm using in this fic is going to be Rugby Union; simply because I feel that American Football is over used in a lot of fics. No offense to all you American Football lovers. I'm simply trying to do something different; with a sport I love. 

Mark and Jackson are going to be 5 and 6 years old in this fic, the little brothers of Yoongi and Hoseok (respectively). 

That's it, I guess. 

I've got exams starting tomorrow, but I'll try upload something next weekend! 

Have a great week everyone!!

\- Virtual_Ink

Update:

Hey guys! 

So I've already had some feedback (?) on my use of Rugby Union; I've changed my description because of the things these -anonymous- comments has said. Now I'm sorry that I enjoy a sport that my country's team is absolutely amazing at. And I'm sorry for expressing my love for this sport in an way that some people may not be comfortable. But everyone gets like this when their team wins or loses something; be it fictional (haikyuu!!) or reality. But honestly; I don't expect my work to be dogged simply because of my word choice. I'm sorry if people feel I'm incompetent and childish for my previous expression of MY opinion; but all you had to say was that you didn't appreciate my word choice. I'm not against changing something so that I don't upset people or make them uncomfortable

Thanks to everyone who's already left Kudos! I'll try my best to create something everyone can enjoy!


End file.
